


Premiers émois à trois

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕎𝕙𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖 • 𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [3]
Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aristocracy, Eventual Smut, Français | French, M/M, Multi, Sonnets, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Participation au White Day du Collectif NoName • 2019





	Premiers émois à trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arthur_V_Alder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/gifts).



> Parce que cela fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire cela... C'est pour toi Hal.

Que je vous raconte cette étrange entrevue,  
En ce temps-là, ils étaient jeunes et fougueux  
Au détour d'un trop long raout, ils s'étaient plus  
Arsène, Sherlock et puis Charles, c'était eux. 

Ce fut donc là un concours des plus décidés  
Séducteurs, séduits, jouant de tous leurs appâts   
Eux qui n'avaient nul besoin d'un lit pour s'aimer  
Belles phrases, effleurements du bout des doigts.

La soirée s'éternise, il est temps de monter,  
Il faut y songer, le désir se fait pressant.  
Qui choisira-t-on pour que nul ne soit lésé ?  
La question est grave pour les trois amants.

Mais sitôt porte close, les oripeaux volent  
Et c'est à trois que dans le lit ils se cajolent.


End file.
